1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple bank note temporary storing device for use in a bank note totaling machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, an automatic bank note totaling machine has been developed to eliminate the waste in the totaling labor for calculating work of the fares of buses or tax is while enhancing the totaling efficiency.